


with your hand in mine (and some trust and a smile)

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucy loves Kara. She truly does, but if Kara asks one more time, she’s going to-“Where are we going?”-she’s going to accept her fate and be all too happy while doing it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts. Let's talk about superlane. theragingthespian.tumblr.com
> 
> title from the wild's set ourselves free

Lucy taps her pen against the glass.

Stares up at the newly hung picture in her office.

(Kara had been so proud when they took a few steps back, looking at it quietly for a few quiet moments.

It was only broken when Kara started sputtering after she reached up to press a quick kiss against Kara's cheek, murmuring a soft thank you before pulling away.

Not that she minded, of course.)

One night when Kara was lamenting- she’s dramatic if anything- about what to paint, Lucy complained that her office was a little bland, suggested maybe a painting would brighten it up.

Kara’s smile grew impossibly wide, and her eyes, oh Lois would give her a disappointed look for using such clichés, but they _sparkled_.

Now she has a painting- she uses the term lightly, because it’s so, so _real_ it might as well be a photograph- of a pristine beach dotted with crabs and soaring birds.

(It’s beautiful.

Kara’s smile when she tells her that? Even more so.)

Lucy’s looked at it constantly. For a week. Tilted her head this way and that, rolling thoughts around in her mind. Acts as if it can give her an answer.

She wants to do something for Kara.

(It’s hard though. To think of anything that could say what she herself can’t put into words. To think of something that would impress, mean something to her girlfriend who can literally _fly_. To think of something that would be _enough_.)

Her eyes fall on the birds. Even from her untrained eye, she can see the care in each stroke, the colors blending across the feathers.

(She thinks of Kara watching the birds trailing after them in a parking lot, delighting in the fact that more and more keep appearing.

“ _t’s because of your food_.” Kara stared at her, mouth opening wide before tossing a fry to the bird closest to her. “ _I don’t think you should do that._ ”

“ _Everyone treats them like they’re annoying here.”_ Lucy didn’t think to question what here meant, body stiffening at the familiar way Kara’s voice got softer. “ _We didn’t have birds on Krypton. They’re amazing._ ” Kara dips her head, eyes not leaving the flocking birds. “ _I think my father would’ve liked them._ ”

“ _You think_?” It’s all she could get out, hand reaching out to skim over Kara’s.

“ _Yeah_.”

Kara threw another fry.)

It was months ago, but Kara’s spoken about birds on numerous occasions since. Always stops to look at them, head tilted back in the sun as they take to the skies.

Lucy drops her pen.

 _Oh_.

* * *

”You want me to what?”

Lucy drops her head, smacks into the desk just shy of painful as she grips the phone that much tighter. “You heard me, Alex. Just take my shift, and I’ll owe you one.”

Alex hums, and Lucy tries to ignore the fact that she knows Alex is smirking. “I’ll think about it.”

“ _Alex_ ,” she growls, because she’s already gotten it cleared through J’onn that they would try and handle a day without Supergirl, but she had forgotten that she was working as well, “It’s for Kara.”

“I know, I know. Just giving you a hard time,” Alex laughs, “That’s fine, but you’re taking my graveyard shift next time.”

“Fine.”

“And lunch.”

“Don’t push it.”

* * *

 

When the alarm sounds, she jerks awake, hand darting out to snatch Kara's as she reaches over her before it lands far too heavily on the clock. _Again._ She lets go to press the alarm off before lacing her fingers with the hand that’s dropped limply on her waist.

“I don’t think so. I just replaced that one.”

Kara doesn’t give her a reply, just pulls her back towards her. Lucy closes her eyes for a moment. Counts _one_ , _two_ , _thr_ \- and the alarm sounds again.

“It’s _Saturday_.”

Lucy laughs as Kara presses her head into her hair, feels Kara breathe deeply. “C’mon Supergirl. It’s time to get up.”

“No.”

When she pries herself from Kara’s grip, Kara huffs and shimmies closer to the sunlight pouring in. Lucy runs a hand through her hair, watches Kara stretch out in the sunlight.

(She’s giving her a minute, because Kara says the sun is more recharging than sleep. That’s all. Not that seeing Kara lazily moving around in the early morning light is comforting or anything. It doesn’t fill her chest with a warmth so much more welcoming than anything she’s felt.

Nothing like that at all.)

Lucy raises her arms above her head, feels rather than hears her back cracking before standing up to walk around to Kara’s side. “You’re getting up.”

“Nope.”

Lucy decides to take a page from Kara’s book and drops on top of her.

(She admittedly didn’t think that through. It’s like falling face first onto pavement.)

Kara’s hand comes up to cup the back of her head, “Did that hurt?”

“Just a little,” she wheezes, settles her chin on Kara’s collarbone. “Get up,” she says, poking at Kara’s cheek when her eyes slip closed again.

“You’re doing a bad job of making me want to get up.”

“Guess we’ll just be late.”

Kara’s eyes snap open and narrow at her, “For what?”

Lucy shrugs.

Kara’s lips quirk upward, and- she’s staring at the floor, slung across Kara’s shoulder. “Sure you don’t want to tell me?”

She thumps Kara’s back, other hand snaking backwards to wrap around Kara’s neck tightly. “Put me down.”

Kara laughs, bending over just enough for her feet to touch the floor again, not looking the least bit scared at her glare.

(She’s losing her edge.

At least she’s not like Lois, _she_ didn’t fall for the first farm boy she talked to.

She winces when Kara trips on the edge of the bed, floating at the last second to save her from a fall to the floor.

She had the sophistication to fall for a intelligent and compassionate individual who sometimes gets excited over the smallest of things.

 _A puppy_ , Lois had cooed to her one night over the phone.

She’s not sure if she can disagree.)

“We’re going to be walking a lot today, so keep it in mind,” Lucy looks over at Kara rummaging through her drawers, “don’t wear jeans. We won’t be able to explain why you’re not sweating like last time.”

“Do I have to?”

“I mean you can’t wear pajamas.”

“Where are we going?”

Lucy chooses to ignore that, grabs her clothes and turns around to- and Kara’s _right_ in front of her. “Wait, are you really not going to tell me?”

“Nope.”

Kara falters. “But why?” And oh, it’s accompanied by a frown that has Lucy wondering if it would be so bad if she went ahead and told her.

A small smile playing at the edge of Kara’s lips says she knows exactly what she’s doing, and it snaps Lucy out of her thought. “That’s not working, Kara.”

“It so was.”

“No, it wasn’t.” Lucy holds up a hand when Kara looks like she’s going to continue this, “If we hurry, we can hit Noonan’s without losing too much of the day.”

The promise of food gets Kara in motion, but she stalls at the last second, “Don’t you have work? And what if, what if there’s an emergency?”

“We’ve got our phones. They’ll call if they need us, and I got out of today.”

Kara gives her a curious look, “How?”

“Your sister,” she says simply before going to make sure Kara hasn’t raided the groceries yet that she picked up yesterday.

When Kara comes into the kitchen more sullen than before, she can’t help but laugh. “Alex didn’t tell you anything?”

“ _No_ ,” Kara whines.

“Sorry.”

Kara looks sly all of a sudden. “It’s fine. Alex said she puts ten on you breaking before we get there.”

“What?” Lucy crosses her arms, taps her foot. She- she is a _Lane_ , she doesn’t _break_. If anything, that will make her try harder not to, and _oh-_ she’ll have to thank Alex later. “Whatever. Let’s go.”

* * *

Kara jumps into the passenger seat, hand holding on tightly to the bag filled with their snacks. Lucy turns on the engine, rolls down the windows before Kara can ask.

(Kara gets nervous in closed spaces.

Lucy had noticed it the first time they drove to the movies. Kara tapping at her knees, leg bouncing up and down until Kara asked for some air.

Twenty four years in an off course spaceship will do that to you.)

“Now you _have_ to tell me.”

Lucy pretends to think, shakes her head, “No, I don’t.”

What proceeds is what Lucy will later acknowledge as her finest example of her never-ending patience: Kara asking every two minutes some variation of where they are going.

Lucy loves Kara. She truly does, but if Kara asks one more time, she’s going to-

“Where are we going?”

-she’s going to accept her fate and be all too happy while doing it.

“Kara,” she sighs, and for all her adoration, can’t keep the exasperation from her voice, “I’m not telling you. No matter what you do, _I am not telling you_.”

Kara sniffs, “Fine.” Kara leans over the console, hand plucking one of her’s off the steering wheel and pulling it into Kara’s lap.

“ _Kara_ ,” she warns, looking down at Kara when she presses up against her shoulder, fingers softly stroking the back of her hand.

Lucy fights not to jerk the wheel when lips press against her shoulder.

“You fight dirty Danvers.”

Kara blinks up innocently at her, and Lucy absently makes a note that Kara’s getting better at keeping her face blank. “You really want me to tell you?”

Kara nods so fast that she blurs. Lucy clicks her tongue, waits until they’re at a stoplight. Kara’s eyes flutter shut when she leans down, noses brushing and- she swoops up to lightly kiss Kara’s forehead. “No.”

Kara gasps, face falling. “Lucy _please_.”

“Look at it this way, you’ve already went one whole hour,” Kara’s face lights up momentarily, only to fall when she continues, “one more left.”

Needless to say, that doesn’t seem to be a plus to Kara.

* * *

 

Kara’s face is practically glued to the window when she tells her to look. “A wildlife sanctuary?”

Kara’s looking at her with something that feels a little like wonder. She has to look away, shrugging her shoulders, “I thought it’d be fun.”

(She doesn’t know why she was so worried. Kara loves anything and everything she ever gives her. Loves anything they do together.

Kara loves her.

She finds herself blinking rapidly at just the thought even though it’s been months since Kara first said it.)

Kara’s rocking back and forth in her seat, eyes darting everywhere as they pull around to park. She unbuckles her seatbelt, and Lucy can see her muscles tensing, preparing to launch herself out of the car as soon as it stops. She wonders if the door can handle the Kryptonian slamming into it for a third time, but Kara freezes.

“Are you sure you want to waste your day off doing this?”

“Kara,” she says softly, takes Kara’s hand and pulls her a little closer, “In no way is this a waste. I _want_ to. With you.”

“With me?”

Kara’s biting her lip, still looking a little guilty, and oh, she can’t really think anything other than, “Always.”

Kara’s teeth bumping against hers is jarring. She slides her hand through Kara’s hair, readjusts slightly, and then Kara’s pulling away, laughing against her lips. “Sorry,” Kara grins, hands still cupping her face to pull their foreheads together.

“You’re fine,” she breathes, closes her eyes, “I love you.”

Kara’s nose skims hers, face moving just so as she smiles wider, “ _Khap zhao rrip_.” Lucy takes a shaky breath, folds her hands over Kara’s.

(No part of this day could ever be considered a waste. Pulling Kara out of bed. Riding two hours with the same curious question. Kara holding out food for her to take bites so they don’t have to stop.

None of it.)

“Kara,” all she gets in reply is a hum, “they close at four. We’ve got to get going.”

“Oh,” and Kara’s hopping out of the car, snatching the backpack from her before she can even get a proper hold on it, “You packed it. I’ll carry it.”

“We can take turns,” she suggests hopefully, but Kara shakes her head.

Lucy puts her hands on her hips, but Kara’s not paying any mind to it, long strides carrying her further away, and oh, she _is not_ going to run just to catch up with her.

(She chooses to walk fast, that’s all. Not that every three steps of hers is only slightly longer than one of Kara’s.

Kara knows exactly what she’s doing.)

* * *

 

”Look! Oh, Lucy look at him!”

A little bird is perched right above them, and Kara looks like she’s about to- and there she goes, feet lifting off the ground slightly until she can grab the back of Kara’s shirt and pull her down.

The bird cocks its head down at them, red feathers at the top of its head fluffing up.

“Whoops.”

Lucy snorts, holding up her phone to take a quick picture.

(She had given her phone to Kara. Her camera being better since Kara doesn’t tend to spend much on phones when none of them end up lasting that long, but Kara given it back after they had been walking for a few. Claimed she was too distracted to take good photos.

More like too excited as Kara bounds from one thing to the next.)

Lucy glances back to Kara, blue eyes firmly situated on the bird as Kara jerks around trying to get the birds attention. Lucy purses her lips, makes sure Kara’s not looking and snaps a few pictures of her.

(She needs a new contact photo for Kara.

That’s it. Not that her phone’s already full of Kara’s smiles and laughter.)

Kara scans the brochure in her hands, “I think it's a Acorn Woodpecker.” Kara laughs, eyes bright in the sun, “Hey little guy.”

(Lucy’s fingers itch to take another photo.

So she does.)

* * *

 

“It’s late. You’re going to get us thrown out.”

Kara looks back over her shoulder, “You said that when I climbed the tree too.”

“I meant it.” Lucy looks down at her watch, “We still have to walk back up that mountain to get out.”

“It was a hill.”

“Maybe for you, Supergirl.”

Kara’s face twists into concern before it dissolves, and Lucy steps uncertainly when Kara looks uncannily happy. Kara shrugs out of the backpack, holds it out to her.

“Oh now you want me to hold it?”

“And I'll hold you,” Kara's voice is light, a hand gently touching her arm to steer her up a cropping of rocks.

“What?”

Kara motions for her to raise her arms, slipping the backpack on when she does. Kara shakes her shoulders, stepping in front of her, “I could use some exercise.”

Lucy rolls her eyes, because of course, hiking all day doesn't amount to anything for her. When Kara bends down, Lucy realizes what Kara's saying. “Kara, people are going to think it's a little odd.”

Kara scrunches up her face, “What's wrong with a piggy back ride?”

“I didn't- Kara, I meant you easily walking up a mountain-”

“Hill.”

“- _incline_ with me on your back.”

Kara tips her glasses down, squints, “There's a few people lagging near the gates. Other than that, there's no one to see. I'll go super- ha, wait _no_ , just slow. Not- not super.”

“Kara.”

“Slow once we get to the gates,” Kara finishes, lips pulling upwards as she glances back.

Lucy makes a show of looking around, tightens the straps on the bag before she hops up, Kara's hands immediately grasping the underside of her knees. Lucy loops her arms around Kara's neck, laughter bubbling from her, “We look dumb.”

“ _I_ think you look cute.”

Lucy smirks, drops her chin on Kara's shoulder. Kara's steps rapidly overcoming the hill- _mountain_ \- and Lucy doesn't realize she's closed her eyes until Kara comes to a stop.

“What's wrong?”

Kara shakes her head, grips her legs a little tighter. “Ready?”

“For wh-”

Kara takes off, feet slapping against the ground faster and faster as they go down, birds shooting up into the sky when Kara blurs past them.

They get a weird look from one of the workers as Kara begins slowing down, both of them smiling and breathless.

(Lucy can't find it in her to care.)

* * *

Kara wiggles around in the seat, places her hands on the wheel. Takes them off.

Puts them back on.

“Are you sure you want to drive?”

Kara turns to her, giggles nervously. “Yeah, sorry. It's still a little weird.”

Lucy shifts in her seat. “I can drive if you want me to.”

Kara hand smoothes her hair down, “You're tired, and you've got work tomorrow. I've got this.”

(The last time Kara said that, she woke up to Kara mumbling what she's pretty sure was her cursing.

She had meant for them leave after getting dinner, but it had taken forever and then after walking around through shops, it's a lot later than she intended.)

“Alright, but let me know if you want to switch?”

“Of course.”

Her eyes have been heavy for some time, and as soon as it gets quiet, Kara's quiet tapping the only noise, she's falling asleep.

She's just awake enough to notice Kara reaching over to tug a jacket over her shoulders, tucking it in around the edges.

(Her mind is hazy, but there's one clear thought.

Kara looks at her like she's enough.

No, that's not quite right either. It's hard to name. A look she's never gotten before. It's unfamiliar, but oh, it makes her smile. Touches every breath she takes in.

Kara looks at her like she's _more_.)

* * *

 

After she’s plugged up her phone to the computer, she absentmindedly scrolls through the pictures.

Cringes when she realizes they’re mostly of Kara.

(She’ll have to get an album to put them all in. They’re all worth keeping. Kara pointing down towards the fish, following a snake zipping through the rocks.

She’ll need copies of every single one.)

“How’re they looking,” Kara calls from the other room.

“Um,” Lucy hits the arrow faster, hopes maybe Kara had taken some before she had given up on the task.

Instead she finds pictures of herself.

Squinting up at the sun. Leaning over to get a better look at the turtles.

“Oh,” Kara sighs behind her, hands coming up to rub at her shoulders, “told you I was a little distracted.”

Lucy lays her hand over one of Kara’s, chest filling up with love and tenderness and _Kara_ , because Kara is there. A huge place in her heart that Lucy finds herself making more and more room for with every little thing Kara does.

Kara’s chin rests on her head as Kara leans over to tap the arrow again, laughing quietly at a few photos. She stops when they come to photos they had asked someone to take of them.

They’re not both looking at the camera in any of the photos. Kara’s gazing warmly at her while she smiles for the camera. Kara grinning widely while she just watches.

Both of them looking at each other ignoring the camera altogether.

“That’s my favorite.”

Kara nods against her head, makes a few more copies of it.

“Mine too.”

  
  
  



End file.
